


Dear Huntress

by baileylaughingalone (beemoose)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Equius is the STRONGEST hoofbeast, F/M, Medieval sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemoose/pseuds/baileylaughingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: KanEq, Fantasystuck, Centaur Equius and Archer Kanaya?<br/>Well, the anon's wish is my command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Huntress

Simply everyone who’s anyone knows who Kanaya Maryam is. Her archery skills are top notch— she is simply the best there is. And anyone who knows her by face and not by name knows that, well, she is not fond of fauna. She doesn’t slaughter them by any means, but particular types are so irritable to her that she has to shoot them if she sees them. Read: centaurs. Being the rowdiest of the fauna, Miss Maryam has nothing but bitter distaste for their antics and loud music and the like. Especially since she is still as stated— miss. Somehow she remains a maiden, though surely many would gladly take her hand. Centaurs have just a little amount of self-respect, and it isn't likely that they'd try to carry off married women. Some of the centaurs who were smarter than they were rowdy knew well to avoid the eyes of the great archer. Those centaurs were indeed few and far between. 

Only once did Kanaya ever meet a centaur she did not despise. In fact, in the odd five minutes they spent in each other’s company, she grew fond of him. This centaur’s name was Equius, and he was much unlike his rowdy brethren, keeping mostly to himself and being mostly respectful towards maidens who wander into the forest. Their encounter, as one would expect, did not start off pleasant at all.

Poor Equius was only searching for some plants to make a meal of (he, again, unlike his brethren, refrained for eating the meat or drinking the wine they offered) when he caught Kanaya’s sharp eye. Immediately she draws an arrow and is prepared to shoot him, and Equius barely has time to duck before the arrow grazes his ear. But instead of fighting her, like Kanaya would expect, he hides behind the large bush he was looking through and waits for her to leave. Intrigued, Kanaya slowly approaches him until he is a small distance away. If she gets any closer, he'll likely run. 

“I am not going to hurt you,” She murmurs, but does not come any closer. Kanaya has to wait a full minute before he dares pokes his head out from behind the bush. Equius knows this girl, and he knows she could kill him in an instant. Kanaya gives him an encouraging smile and a nod, and after another couple of minutes of uncertainty he stands up on his quadrupedal legs, revealing that he is actually quite a bit taller than her, and obviously stronger, too. Why is he afraid of her so? She wonders. 

Kanaya sets her bow down to display that she truly will not hurt him in hope that he will speak to her without fear. She seats herself right next to one of his legs, at least five feet away from her weapon. After a moment of observing the archer, Equius grunts and lays down on his four legs, still easily taller than her. 

Kanaya looks him directly in the eyes, hoping he will return the look. He does. His eyes are grey, a steel-colored grey, and are quite pretty she decides. After a moment, he looks down and says in a deep voice, “I know who you are, miss.”

She raises an eyebrow at this. “Is that so?”

He only nods. 

“I’m not going to shoot you again, you know.”

He shakes his head ever so slightly. “You say that, but you show no such treatment to those I live amongst.” He must be talking about the other centaurs Kanaya’s shot in the past.

“True,” she admits. “But most of them attempt to fight me or carry me off. You’re different, and I like you.”

Do his cheeks tint ever so slightly? She’ll never be sure. 

“Thank you,” He murmurs, and doesn’t respond otherwise. She stands up, and he flinches as if he expects her to kick him. 

Instead, she leans down and kisses him on the forehead. 

She’s never seen him since.

**Author's Note:**

> …………………………..i might’ve used the greek centaurs and chiron as the centaurs/equius in this if anyone even knows who/what that is ehueheueheueee


End file.
